


All Because of a Baby

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Steve and Bucky want Tony, Tony Feels, Tony needs hugs, agnst, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Tony is shocked when Bucky and Steve ask him to carry their baby under the impression the two men just want him as a surrogate, in reality, Bucky and Steve asked him because they love him and want to be in a relationship with him. (It's not the best thought out plan they had but they do secretly want kids so they think of it as two birds and one stone) Tony accepts because he wants Steve and Bucky to be happy, because that's what is. Wanting the two people in your life to be happy. It takes him awhile to realize that they love him just as much as he loves them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously this is a universe in which male pregnancy is the norm and I honestly just wanted to do Stuckony mpreg. Hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 1:**

“I’m sorry...do you want to repeat that?” Tony asked. He looked between Steve and Bucky as if each had simultaneously sprouted two heads. 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “Bucky and I want to have kids...but because of the serum neither of us are actually able to carry-” 

“You do realize I’m in my forties right?” Tony interrupted. “That means there is a big chance I can’t actually get pregnant now.” 

“Oh please, if that were true why are you still taking birth control?” Bucky asked.

“You went snooping through my medicine cabinet? Piece of advice, don’t snoop through the medicine cabinet of the guy you want to carry your child,” Tony answered. “I feel so violated right now.” 

“Look, we understand if this makes you uncomfortable,” Steve continued. “But, we were talking it over and honestly, we couldn’t think of anyone else that’d we want to do this-” 

“And we looked at a lot of surrogates,” Bucky answered. “But well...lots of people would carry a baby for Captain America, but throw in the Winter Soldier and people start to really evaluate their life choices,” Bucky interrupted. 

“So you ask me? Why not Clint? Or Bruce? Or hell, even Natasha?” Tony asked. “Have I mentioned the fact I’m a recovering recovering alcoholic? And my sleeping habits are atrocious and let’s not get into my eating habits. I am the worst possible choice to carry a baby...My uterus is probably all gross and dried up and adoption? Haven’t you thought of adoption?” 

“I really don’t think adoption is going to work out...you know, former assassin living with another former assassin, and sniper, and a guy who turns into a green rage monster man and a Norse god who really forgets his strength,” Bucky answered. “Would you let us adopt?” 

“I’ve got enough money to grease some palms,” Tony answered. 

“That’s another reason,” Steve added. “You would honestly bribe an adoption agency.” 

Tony’s shoulder slumped. “Look guys I’m flattered, really I am, but I don’t think I’m really the best option for this…”

“Could you at least think about it?” Bucky asked. “Please?” 

Tony nodded a little. “Yeah...I’ll uh...I’ll think about it.” 

Steve reached over and squeezed his knee. “Thanks Tony...we really appreciate this.” 

Tony leaned back in his chair as Steve and Bucky left the room and he ran through his hair. “Hey Jarvis, do me a favor and call Pepper for me.” 

“Of course sir.” 

Tony picked up his phone as JARVIS dialed her number and got up to walk out onto the veranda. 

“Tony you do realize it’s 2 in the morning here,” Pepper answered. “Is the tower on fire?” 

“No, no fire, well I don’t know, I’m in the penthouse, can’t say for sure about the other floors though,” Tony answered. 

“What’s the matter Tony?” she asked. 

“Nothing’s the matter...I can’t call and say hi?” he asked. 

“You can, but usually it’s to butter me up,” she pointed out. “What’s the matter Tony?” 

He sighed and leaned against the railing. “Cap and Buckaroo asked me to carry their baby Pep...despite all my reasons why it’s a shit idea.” 

“Are you going to?” she asked. 

“You think I should?” he asked. “I mean, can you picture me pregnant? And you know, they’ve basically got super sperm so we’re talking about the possibility of twins or triplets. It’d take me months before I’m back into fighting shape.”

“They wouldn’t ask if you if they didn’t trust you,” Pepper told him. “Tell me honestly that you don’t want to do this for them.” 

“Pep...do not use my feelings for them to cloud my judgement,” Tony groaned softly. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Pepper replied. 

“You are an evil evil woman,” he groaned. 

“Why don’t you get Bruce to see if he’ll give you a check up. I know the last time we went to the doctors you were in good condition for carrying. Might still be the case,” she told him. 

“Yeah...I guess,” he nodded to himself. “I wonder what my dad would think if he knew Captain America and James Barnes wanted me to carry their kid...probably shit bricks.” 

“Good night Tony,” Pepper said. 

He smiled at the fondness in her tone. “Night Pep. Give Happy my love.” 

He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. 

Bruce was down in the lab when he went looking for him a couple hours later. He glanced up as Tony walked in and set down his pen. 

“What’s with the face?” Bruce asked. 

“Well Brucie bear. I was wondering if you’d like to take a trip down to SHIELD with me so we can borrow their medical equipment?” Tony answered. He rocked on his heels. “I need you, the amazing doctor that you are, to help me see if my uterus is in working condition. You think we’ll ever get used to the fact we have uteruses?”

“Well given the fact that it was only discovered a couple hundred years ago? Doubtful,” Bruce answered. “And why would I be doing this?” 

“Because I trust you and really do not want the press catching wind of the fact that I’m checking to see if my uterus works,” Tony answered. “Might bring some unwanted press to the Avengers.” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “If I help you, will you tell me why you need to know if you have a functioning uterus?” 

“...Fine,” Tony answered. “Is that a yes?” 

“Just let me get my coat,” Bruce answered.

Tony let out a breath of relief he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and waited for Bruce to grab his coat before they got in the car Tony had waiting in the garage. 

* * *

“Tests came back good,” Bruce said. “I highly doubt you’ll have trouble conceiving should you choose to pass on your genes. So, why the interest?”

“Steve and Bucky want me to be their surrogate,” Tony answered. 

“Oh...wow….” Bruce blinked. 

“Yeah...wow…” Tony nodded. 

“Are you going to?” Bruce asked. 

Tony shrugged. “It’s not like I can successfully lie and tell them I'm not able to carry. I can...and I mean, I don’t plan on having any kids of my own and well, they seem to really want a kid…” 

“But Tony...think about it, is this really what you want to do?” Bruce asked. “What if they only want you to carry it and not have any part in raising them?” 

“I doubt they would do that,” Tony said. 

“It’s happened Tony,” Bruce replied. 

Tony dropped his head into his hands. “Fuck, this is hard.”

Bruce rubbed his back. “Look, what ever you decide to do, I’ll support you. You know that.” 

Tony nodded. “Thanks…” he took a deep breath. “You wanna go grab some Thai before we head back?”

“I’d like to, but I’ve got plans with Thor,” Bruce answered. 

“Ah yes, you and the big guy,” Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “You two do the mattress mambo yet?” 

Bruce rolled his eyes as they started to leave the lab. “We’re waiting.” 

“You mean he’s being a gentleman even though you want to get you groove on?” Tony asked. 

“It’s refreshing to know that some men can still be chivalrous,” Bruce said. 

“Oh Brucie, I’m wounded,” Tony pouted. 

“Maybe you should let them impregnate you, might make you more mature,” Bruce chuckled. “And fat.”

Tony playfully punched his arm. “You swear you’ll be supportive no matter what?” 

“You’re my science bro, of course I will,” Bruce told him. “That mean you’re gonna say yes?” 

“Yeah…” Tony nodded. “Look, even if they do decide that they want me to be Uncle Tony, afterwards, maybe I can settle down and have kids of my own with someone...Loki’s still free right?” 

Bruce snorted. “You are not going to procreate with Loki.” 

“Your words or Thor’s?” Tony teased. 

“Both,” Bruce answered. 

“Fun sucker,” Tony pouted. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “You’ll get over it.” 

* * *

“Jarvis said you wanted to see us?” Steve asked as he stepped into the lab with Bucky. 

“Please have a seat gentleman,” Tony answered. He motioned to the couch against the glass wall of the lab. 

Bucky and Steve exchanged looks but sat down on the couch. Tony dragged over a stool and sat in front of them. 

“Over the past twenty four hours, I have given your question a lot,” he started. “I talked to Pepper and Bruce and took her advice to get a new check up. Make sure everything’s all functioning. It is by the way. Total surprise by the way with all the drinking I do...so after talking with Bruce and figuring it’s no big deal if I lose my fabulous figure for nine months, I have decided to be your surrogate, assuming you still want me.” 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Steve asked. “We can handle it if you don’t want to. You don’t need to do us any favors.” 

“Yeah…” Tony took a deep breath. “I do.” 

Tony suddenly found himself pressed against a firm chest as Bucky pulled him into a hug. He blushed a little and hugged back. 

“Thank you…” he whispered. 

“No big deal…” Tony mumbled. 

“Are you kidding?” Bucky asked. “This is a huge deal. You’re going to carry our baby. We’re going to wait on you hand and foot. Tell him Steve.” 

Steve chuckled and nodded. “He’s right. Whatever you need, food runs at three in the morning, ice cream and pickles. Anything to make you comfortable and make sure this goes as smoothly as possible for you.” 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you guys were just trying to get me knocked up to make us some sort of couple,” Tony joked. 

He missed the look that shared between Steve and Bucky as he looked away. “I’m not going to be able to work in here once it’s official am I?” 

“Under supervision, sure,” Bucky answered. 

“You can work on your tablets right?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, it’s not the same, but yeah,” Tony answered with a nod. “So...we gonna get the appointment set up?” 

“Appointment?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, you know, a vial of one of your guys’s super sperm gets inserted into me via turkey baster?” Tony answered. 

“Oh, we were thinking we’d do it the old fashioned way,” Bucky answered. 

“Old fashioned way?” Tony asked. 

Steve nodded. “As much as the idea of artificial insemination is smart....we’re known super soldiers. Any doctor could take some of our DNA and use it to possibly impregnate other people without our knowledge.” 

“Is that okay?” Steve asked carefully. 

Tony swears his his brain short circuited for a second so he nods. “So...Both of you and me are going to have sex?” 

“Yep,” Bucky smiled. “Not at the same time, we wouldn’t want to hurt you.” 

Tony cleared his throat to get his brain working again and nodded. “Okay, when were you thinking?” 

“How does Friday sound? We can grab something to eat before hand,” Bucky said.

“Friday’s good,” Tony nodded. “Just let me know what time.” 

“We’ll let you get back to work,” Steve said. “Dinner. Friday night, don’t forget.” 

“I won’t. Promise,” Tony replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky are in no way forcing Tony to do this for them, nor are they forcing Tony to stay. Tony made his own choice to be their surrogate, (yes part of the reason is because he loves them but he also wants steve and bucky to be happy) Steve and Bucky asked Tony to be their surrogate because they trust him, and if Tony declines to be in a relationship with him then they won't push or force him to.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shh kukla, you’re rambling,” Bucky chuckled and pressed a finger against Tony’s lips. “Take a deep breath and relax. Steve and I are gonna do all the work. You just get to relax.” 
> 
> Tony swallowed and nodded. “Relax...I can sort of do that.”   
> They stepped off the elevator and Tony started loosening his tie. He shrugged off his coat and tossed it on the back of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super surprised so many people actually commented on this lol. I'm glad you're enjoying it :) so here's the second chapter and I have no idea how birth control works but i mean obviously they're going to keep trying so lol
> 
> According to Google Translate Kukla is doll in russian.

“These are for you,” Bucky said. He held out a bouquet of flowers. “From Steve and I.”

“Thanks,” Tony accepted the flowers. “I’ll put them in a vase.” 

Bucky waited while Tony filled a vase with water to put the flower in them. He walked over and leaned against the counter. 

“Why’d you agree to do this?” Bucky asked. 

“Because flowers need water,” Tony answered. 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it,” Bucky said. “Why did you agree to be our surrogate?” 

“You two want to have kids,” Tony shrugged. “And you can’t because of the super serum...so if you need me to do this for you two, then I’m happy to do it. Plus, if my dad were alive and he knew about this, he’d shit bricks.” 

Bucky snorted. “I’d pay to see that.” 

Tony smiled. “Sides, you two said you’d wait on me hand and foot. How can I resist that offer?” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Come on, if we keep Steve waiting any longer he may in fact try to eat a horse.” 

“A hungry soldier is not a happy soldier,” Tony chuckled. 

He pulled on his coat as they walked to the elevator and put his hands in his pockets. “So where are we going anyway?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Bucky answered. “Only Steve knows. You know him, hopeless romantic.” 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “He sure is.” 

“I was about to send out a search party,” Steve joked as they stepped off the elevator. 

“Had to put the flowers in water,” Tony replied. “I liked them by the way.”

Steve blushed a little. “It’s not a lot...not nearly enough to thank you.” 

“You’ve got time,” Tony assured him. 

Steve opened the door to the town car that was waiting and they got into the back seat. Tony right in between the two soldiers. 

“You sure you don’t want to sit next to each other?” Tony asked. 

“We’re dating Tony, not attached at the hip,” Bucky chuckled. 

“Okay…” Tony nodded. 

The car came to a stop and Steve got out, holding the door open for Tony as he got out. Bucky let out an appreciative whistle. 

“Fancy place Stevie,” he said. 

“It’s a special occasion, I felt it was necessary,” Steve smiled. 

“Nothing says special like Caffe Storico,” Tony replied. 

“Reservation for Rogers,” Steve told the hostess when they got up to the podium. 

“Of course, right this way sir,” she smiled and led them to a private table in the back.

Steve pulled Bucky and Tony’s chair out before taking his own seat as the hostess handed them a wine menu. 

“Water for me please,” Tony told her. 

“We’ll have the same,” Steve added. 

“Solidarity,” Bucky told Tony. “You can’t drink, so we won’t either.” 

“Just because I won’t be able to, doesn’t mean the two of you should stop,” Tony replied. “It won’t bother me.” 

“We can’t get drunk anyway,” Steve replied. “The serum doesn’t allow that.” 

“You don’t need to drink to get drunk,” Tony pointed out. “Seriously, if you two want to split a bottle of wine, it won’t bother me.” 

“Seriously, we’re doing this in solidarity,” Buck told him. 

Tony nodded and picked up his water when a waitress brought over their drinks. “To solidarity,” he chuckled. 

* * *

Tony swallowed as they rode the elevator back to his floor, suddenly nervous. He was going to have sex with Captain America and the ex Winter Soldier to get pregnant so he could carry their baby. 

“What are we going to tell the others?” Tony suddenly asked. “I mean...Bruce already knows, but what about everyone else?” 

“We tell them the truth?” Steve answered. 

“The truth…” Tony nodded. “Okay. That works.” 

“You nervous?” Bucky asked. 

“Maybe a little,” Tony answered. “Who wouldn’t be nervous about having sex with the two of you?” 

Steve chuckled. “Don’t worry. Not everyone gets to have sex with Iron Man.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Tony replied. “I’m clean by the way. I get tested every couple months. Pepper says it’s some form of germaphobia but you can never be too careful.” 

“Shh  _ kukla,  _ you’re rambling,” Bucky chuckled and pressed a finger against Tony’s lips. “Take a deep breath and relax. Steve and I are gonna do all the work. You just get to relax.” 

Tony swallowed and nodded. “Relax...I can sort of do that.” 

They stepped off the elevator and Tony started loosening his tie. He shrugged off his coat and tossed it on the back of the couch. 

“Jarvis, lock down the elevators for the night,” Tony said. “Unless there is a dire emergency.” 

“Of course sir,” JARVIS answered. 

“We wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea if they happened to come up here right?” Tony asked when Bucky and Steve arched their eyebrows. 

He started walking to the bedroom. He could do this. He could so totally do this. 

“Do you care if we kiss you?” Steve asked.

He took his own coat off and set it on the chair. Bucky’s jacket joined his and he slipped off his shoes. 

Tony shook his head and watched the two men undress. “Won’t that be awkward?” 

“Steve’ll probably pout, he loves to kiss during sex,” Bucky said. He smirked when he caught Tony look him over. “Think we’ll make cute kids?” 

Tony swallowed. “Kissing’s fine.”  _ Dear god these kids are gonna be gorgeous.  _

Tony started to remove his own clothes to give himself something to do other than stare at the two soldiers. His hands weren’t shaking (thank goodness for small miracles) and he could feel them watching him. 

He walked backwards as he stripped off his clothes and sat on the bed once he was naked. Then he was on his back with Bucky leaning over him with his hands braced on either side of his head. 

“Hey there,” he smiled. 

“Hey…” Tony breathed. 

Bucky kissed him slowly. He nipped at Tony’s lower lip and rolled their hips together and Tony moaned softly. 

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Bucky murmured. 

Tony heard someone digging through his nightstand, his money was on Steve because both of Bucky’s hands and mouth were all over Tony (he was so not complaining). He was moved higher up on the bed and Bucky spread his legs and had Tony plant his feet on the bed. 

Tony closed his eyes and relaxed. His bit his lip at the first finger, Bucky mouthed at his neck and sucked as he slid it in. He worked the finger slowly and added a second starting to stretch and scissor him. 

“You’re so tight  _ kukla,”  _ Bucky murmured. “Feels good.” 

Tony tensed a little at the third finger and Bucky kissed him again. He ran his tongue over his lower lip and Tony opened his mouth. His arms came up and wrapped around Bucky’s neck. He whimpered when Bucky pressed his fingers right against his prostate and stroked it. 

“Nng...m’go...m’gonna cum if you keep that up,” Tony moaned as Bucky sat up. 

Bucky chuckled. “Not yet.” He removed his fingers and spread lube onto his length and pressed the head right against Tony’s hole. “Let me know if it hurts okay?” 

Tony nodded and dug his toes into the sheets as Bucky eased into him. The stretch burned and he winced. Bucky paused long enough for Tony to adjust and relax before he continued. 

Someone was stroking his thighs. His money was once again on Steve because Bucky was gripping one hip while the other was braced next to his head. At least, that’s what Tony assumed because his eyes were closed and if they were open he swore he was going to cum just from looking at Bucky’s face. 

Tony moaned and dug his fingers into Bucky’s neck as he started thrusting. Bucky groaned into his shoulder and pressed a sloppily kiss to his collarbone as he pulled out and thrust in striking Tony’s prostate dead on. 

He was vaguely aware of Bucky muttering something into his neck. He could only catch ‘so fucking good’ and ‘can’t wait to see you knocked up.’ The latter brought a nice blush to Tony’s cheeks. 

Bucky’s thrust began to get sloppy as he neared his climax. Tony could feel him throbbing inside him and thrust his hips upwards when Bucky wrapped a hand around Tony’s leaking member and began stroking. 

“F….fuck…” Tony tossed his head back and moaned loudly as he came all over Bucky’s hand and his chest. His toes curled as Bucky came, holding himself inside Tony as the warmth of his seed coated his insides. 

Bucky gave him a lazy kiss, arms around him loosely. He pulled out carefully and pressed another kiss to his forehead. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

Tony nodded. “Just need a minute then I’m all yours Cap.” His breathing returned to normal after a couple minutes and so did his pulse. 

He rolled onto his front at Steve’s prompting and saw Bucky sit back against the headboard. His fingers found their way to Tony’s hair while Steve’s began rubbing his back. Tony let out a pleased sigh and relaxed more as Steve worked his way down from his shoulders to squeeze and knead his ass. 

Steve wasted no time after that. He pulled Tony’s hips up a little and sank inside him all the way to the base without stopping. 

“Sonofabitch,” Tony groaned and clenched around him. 

“Jeeze Stevie, don’t break him,” Bucky chuckled. 

“Sorry...got carried away,” Steve breathed and placed a hand on Tony’s lower back rubbing soothing circles around the muscles. 

He gave a small test thrust and Tony moaned. Steve went faster than Bucky from the start. He snapped his hips forward, pulling half way out and thrusting back in. Tony could hear Steve panting and moaning as he thrust into him. His hands moved to his hips but didn’t grip them hard. 

Tony started to thrust back every time Steve thrust forward, and the sheets rubbed against his length, bringing him closer to climax. Steve slowed his thrust. He dragged it out to the point Tony was ready to start begging before he gave three short fast thrusts and came inside him. Tony’s climax came a second later, spilling onto the sheets. 

The process repeated a couple more times after that. Logically Tony knew sex only had to happen once. If he was fertile like the tests Bruce ran said, and his reproductive organs were healthy (He still couldn’t wrap his head around that) then one time was all it took. Not that Tony was complaining. 

Tony passed out after the third time, too tired to even move to get cleaned up. He woke up briefly to notice he had been dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt and the bed covered in clean sheets. Steve and Bucky laid on either side of him. Their fingers laced together and hands resting on Tony’s stomach. He shifted around to get more comfortable and fell back to sleep. 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch when they came back. 
> 
> “You feeling okay?” Steve asked. 
> 
> “Depends on your definition of okay,” Tony answered. He slowly sat up and took the glass of water Bucky offered. “Spent half the morning puking up my guts, before my board meeting and then spent two hours listening to Pepper rant because I may have accidentally puked on one of the investor’s shoes, which in my defense it was faux leather so really it wasn’t that big of a deal. And then she threw a box of pregnancy tests at my head. It hurt by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a third chapter :3

“I need a shower,” Steve grimaced as he stepped off the elevator. 

“No kidding, you reek,” Bucky pointed out. 

“Hey, you don’t smell like a daisy either sweetheart,” Steve chuckled. 

They walked around the corner and Steve paused when he saw Tony lying on their couch. There was a towel over his eyes and his arm was hanging off the side of the couch. Steve exchanged a look with Bucky and both men started to walk over. 

“Come any closer and I will vomit all over your carpet,” Tony grumbled. “I can smell you from here and it’s not pleasant.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Come on Stevie. I happen to like that carpet.” He pulled Steve into the bathroom and the two men stripped while the water warmed. 

Tony hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch when they came back. 

“You feeling okay?” Steve asked. 

“Depends on your definition of okay,” Tony answered. He slowly sat up and took the glass of water Bucky offered. “Spent half the morning puking up my guts, before my board meeting and then spent two hours listening to Pepper rant because I may have accidentally puked on one of the investor’s shoes, which in my defense it was faux leather so really it wasn’t that big of a deal. And then she threw a box of pregnancy tests at my head. It hurt by the way.” 

“...Did you take the pregnancy tests?” Bucky asked. 

Tony shook his head. “Figured I’d wait for you guys to come back. Figured...one of you could pee on one too so we can make sure they work.” 

“Steve can do it, it makes more sense since he’s usually the one taking it up the ass,” Bucky smirked. 

“Real mature,” Steve deadpanned. 

“Clint totally owes me fifty dollars,” Tony chuckled. 

“You bet on which one of us was getting it up the ass?” Bucky asked. 

“Clint said it was Bucky, but I had my money on you,” Tony answered. 

“Glad you have such confidence in me,” Steve huffed. 

“Nothing personal,” Tony shrugged. 

“Do you have the box?” Steve asked. 

Tony nodded and picked up the small bag on the floor. “You wanna go first? Or should I?’ 

“I’ll go first,” Steve answered. 

He took the bag and went into the bathroom. He read over the directions and took one out of the box. He wrapped it in toilet paper when he was finished and walked back out. 

“Have to wait three minutes,” Steve said sitting back down. 

“It’s always three minutes…” Tony replied. 

Bucky rubbed his back. “You hungry?” 

“Yes..,” Tony answered. “But the thought of food makes me want to hurl up a lung.” 

“Have you tried broth?” Steve asked. “Might help settle your stomach. Bucky makes a great chicken broth, homemade, not the stuff from the can.” 

Tony’s stomach growled in response and Bucky chuckled. “I think we still have some leftover chicken from a couple nights ago.” He got up and went to the kitchen, leaving Steve and Tony alone. 

“Well, tests don’t seem to be a dud,” Steve said, holding up the negative pregnancy test. “You ready?” 

Tony nodded. “Yeah…” 

Steve joined Bucky in the kitchen while they waited and sat on the counter. “He’s taking the tests now.” 

Bucky nodded. “You think this was...smart of us?” 

“I’m not sure,” Steve admitted. “I mean, we agreed long before that we wanted Tony as our surrogate either way...loving him is just an added bonus?” 

“Are you asking or telling?” Bucky asked. 

“Both?” Steve answered. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.” 

“Any idea seems like a good idea at the time,” Bucky pointed out. 

“True…” Steve nodded. “But it could still be a good idea.” 

Bucky covered the pot on the stove and turned it down to let it simmer. “Whatever happens. We’ll take it in stride. Just like we always do.” 

“Always,” Steve smiled. 

“Well….I’ve got some good news and bad news,” Tony said walking into the kitchen. “Bad news, everyone’s going to make fun of me for getting fat...Good news, you’ve successfully gotten me pregnant. I hope you’re happy with yourselves.” 

“Super Soldier five,” Bucky grinned and held his hand up. 

Steve rolled his eyes but high fived him nonetheless. Tony tossed the sticks into the trash. “So um, I’ll have Jarvis make us an appointment with an obstetrician. I think SHIELD’s got one so that’ll help with keeping it on the DL while we think of a cover story for why Iron Man’s suddenly not gonna be saving the world, and how Captain America and his boyfriend James Barnes have a baby in nine ish months from now and-” 

“Tony, shut up and sit down,” Bucky interrupted with a smile. “Right now, you need to eat and then go lay down. Steve and I will handle all that.”

“I’m going to tell Pepper to cancel your meetings for the rest of the week,” Steve added. 

Bucky set down the bowl of broth as Tony sat down and gave him a spoon. Tony finished off the broth once his stomach, and the possible offspring of Captain America or the Winter Soldier, (maybe even both, stranger things have happened) deemed it okay and finished off another glass of water. 

“You can lay down here if you want,” Steve offered. 

“If it’s uh alright with you, I’ll just go lay down in my bed,” Tony offered. “Have Jarvis draw all the lights, play some music.”

“Well let us know if you need anything,” Bucky told him.

“...Maybe some more broth later?” Tony asked. 

“Course,” Bucky nodded. “I’ll bring some up in a couple hours.” 

* * *

“Figured I’d find you down here,” Bruce said as he stepped into Tony’s lab. 

“Couldn't relax,” Tony shrugged. “Not when there's a mini super soldier offspring taking up residence inside me.” 

“Congratulations,” Bruce smiled. 

“Might be too premature...gotta meet an obstetrician first, make sure,” Tony said. 

“Pretty sure you'll get the same result,” Bruce replied. “You okay?” 

“Me? Totally,” Tony answered. “Why wouldn't you think I was?” 

“Bucky and Steve are a bit upset that you're not in your room like you told them you’d be,” Bruce answered. 

“Oh...um...guess they would be,” Tony nodded. “Gotta watch out for their kid.” 

Bruce walked over. “You sure you're okay?” 

“Yeah...I’m pulling the hormonal card,” Tony answered. 

Bruce didn't look convinced but didn't say anything. 

Tony put down the wrench he'd been holding and ran a hand through his hair as he left the lab with Bruce on his heels. 

Bucky and Steve were waiting when he stepped off the elevator, more concerned than upset judging by the looks on their faces.

“Sorry, couldn't sleep so I tinkered around for a bit,” Tony smiled sheepishly. 

“Anything cool?” Bucky asked. 

He put his arm around Tony to steer him away from Steve’s 'I’m not buying what you're selling’ look and towards the kitchen. 

“Not really,” he answered. “Just going over plans for some new upgrades to Clint’s arrows, and some new voltage for Natasha’s widow bites.” 

Bucky heated up more broth and set the bowl down for him, along with a spoon. 

“Made an appointment with an obstetrician for Thursday morning,” Bucky added. “Steve called Miss Potts.” 

Tony’s lips quirked in a small smile. “You know you can call her Pepper right?” 

“I know,” Bucky answered. “Steve started it and I haven't kicked the habit…” 

Tony chuckled and ate the broth. “At least the kid won't lack manners.” 

Steve trailed into the kitchen and walked over to the cabinet, taking down the jar of popcorn kernels. 

“Buck and I were gonna watch the Terminator movies….you wanna join us?” He asked. 

“Sure,” Tony nodded. “Sounds great.” 

Steve grinned. “Excellent. I'll make some unsalted and unbuttered popcorn for you just in case.” 

“Thanks,” Tony smiled more. “I’m gonna go shower and then I'll be back,” he did his best Terminator impression and Bucky snorted. 

Tony ignored the butterfly feeling in his stomach as he went up to his room to shower and change. He didn't comment when Steve patted the empty spot between the soldiers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky are in no way forcing Tony to do this for them, nor are they forcing Tony to stay. Tony made his own choice to be their surrogate, (yes part of the reason is because he loves them but he also wants steve and bucky to be happy) Steve and Bucky asked Tony to be their surrogate because they trust him, and if Tony declines to be in a relationship with him then they won't push or force him to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony woke up to a clicking noise and cracked open one eye. 
> 
> “...What are you doing?” He asked. 
> 
> “Taking a picture of you,” Steve answered. “It's for the scrap book.” 
> 
> Tony rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands as he sat up. “I’m sorry. It sounded like you said scrap book,” Tony replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this :)

Tony woke up to a clicking noise and cracked open one eye. 

“...What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Taking a picture of you,” Steve answered. “It's for the scrap book.” 

Tony rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands to wake himself up and sat up. 

“I’m sorry. It sounded like you said scrap book,” Tony replied. 

Steve nodded. “I read about it online...you take a picture every day and then you can put music to it to make a cool slideshow.”

“A picture everyday?” Tony asked. 

“It doesn't have to be every day,” Steve answered. “We could do it every week or every other week…” he blushed embarrassed. “I just thought it might be cool to do you know?” 

“Only if I can pick the music,” Tony yawned. “Where's Buckaroo?”

“Making breakfast,” Steve answered. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired,” Tony yawned again. “Carrying a baby is exhausting.” 

Steve gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“I swear to god if you say ‘thanks for being our surrogate’ one more time I’m gonna hit you,” Tony told him.

Steve held his hands up in surrender. “Alright alright.” 

Tony stretched as he stood up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his hands. He turned sideways and lifted his shirt up just enough to see his abdomen and poked it gently. 

It was only a month into the pregnancy but he could already see the subtle changes. His abs were pretty much soft as this point. There wasn't a curve yet but he gave it at least another month and a half of Bucky and Steve feeding him nothing but food on the recommended diet list (for someone of Tony’s age and his past medical history) the obstetrician had given them for him to start showing. He let the shirt drop and left the bathroom. Steve had remade the bed in his absence and was waiting for him when he stepped out. 

“You didn't have to make my bed,” Tony pointed out. 

“Old habits die hard,” Steve shrugged. “Hungry?” 

“Hungry yes. Will I keep it down is the better question,” Tony answered as they rode the elevator down to the common area. 

He gagged two steps into the kitchen from the smell of coffee. 

“Oops...Sorry….” Clint apologized. “I forgot.” 

Tony waved him off and braced his hands on the sink, as he swallowed down the urge to gag. Steve rubbed his back gently and got him a glass of water. 

“My oldest love has become my enemy,” Tony sniffled as he sat down at the kitchen table. 

“I’m sure the reaction will taper off in a couple months,” Steve assured him. “Then you can smell all the coffee grounds you want.”

Bucky set down a bowl of oatmeal and fresh fruit on the table. “I’ll make a note that everyone should get their coffee before you come down.” 

“It’s fine,” Tony said. “It's normal for me to have aversions to certain things. Coffee...Is just a part of that. No need for everyone to change their morning routines because of me.” 

“Who’s changing their morning routines because of you?” Rhodey asked, as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Honey bear,” Tony smiled and sat up. “What are you doing here?” 

“I got a couple weeks off, thought I’d stop by,” he answered. “Seriously though, who’s changing their routine because of you?” 

“No one,” Tony answered. 

Rhodey didn’t look convinced but shrugged. “You wanna go grab some breakfast? I’ll buy.” 

“How can I say no when you’re treating,” Tony smiled. “Just let me go change.” 

“What about the oatmeal?” Bucky asked. 

“I was just going to poke at it until Cap ate it,” Tony answered. 

Bucky gave Steve a look who just smiled innocently. “Hey, at least someone’s eating the oatmeal right?” 

“We’ll be back later,” Tony promised as he ushered Rhodey onto the elevator. 

“What was that about?” The other man asked. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I’ll explain later. Right now I just want pancakes smothered in syrup with some sausage and bacon,” Tony answered. 

* * *

“Tony, that is your fifth stack of pancakes,” Rhodey pointed out. “I have never seen you eat so much. Not even on Thanksgiving or Christmas.” 

“I’m just hungry, Bucky and Steve have got me on the healthy food diet thing and I all want to eat is this stuff,” Tony replied. 

“Yeah? And why are they making you eat all this healthy food?” Rhody asked. 

Tony drank some more orange juice and wiped his mouth. “They asked me to be their surrogate,” he answered. “So I’m carrying their super soldier baby. He picked up a piece of bacon. 

“Woah woah woah,” Rhody sat up. “You’re having Steve and Bucky’s baby?” 

“Yeah, they wanted kids and since they can’t carry any they asked me to be their surrogate,” Tony shrugged. “But I’m pushing forty and since I’ve got some heart issues, the obstetrician put me on a sort of diet.” 

“Aren’t they taking it a little too far?” Rhodey asked.  

“No, I mean, it’s kinda nice you know? They don’t force me to eat all the recommended foods. And sometimes Steve will eat the oatmeal because I’m not a huge fan and it looks like puke,” Tony answered. “But sometimes, a man wants pancakes and bacon smothered in syrupy goodness.” 

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “You’re going to make yourself sick.” 

“Worth it,” Tony replied. “So worth it.” 

Rhodey chuckled and shook his head. “Pepper know?” 

“Yeah, told her after the obstetrician visit,” he answered. “She’s happy....are you happy?” 

“Are you happy?” Rhodey asked. 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “I am actually.” 

“Well then you know I’m happy you’re happy,” Rhodey smiled. “So, does this mean I can call you mom?” 

“Shut up,” Tony chuckled. 

* * *

“Tony told me you asked him to be your surrogate,” Rhodey said. He sat down at the kitchen counter where Steve and Bucky were working on dinner. 

“That a problem?” Bucky asked. 

“Depends on what your intentions are,” Rhodey answered. “He’s happy doing this for you and if you plan on messing that up, I’ll tell him to keep the kid.” 

“We have no intention of hurting Tony in any way,” Steve assured him. “Look, Bucky and I care about Tony. We asked him to be our surrogate because we trust him and we know he wouldn’t just say yes to make us happy. We have no intention of cutting him out of the child’s life once they’re born.” 

“Good. Because if you do hurt him, I’ll make sure you can’t hurt him again,” Rhodey promised. 

“What smells so good?” Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Steve and Bucky are making chicken,” Rhodey answered. “Why don’t we let them cook? You shouldn’t be around raw chicken anyway.” 

“But I’m hungry,” Tony pouted. 

Steve washed his hands and went to the cabinet and got down a bag of popcorn chips. “I got you a bag of unsalted since you said the salted made you sick.”

“Any peanut butter up there?” Tony asked. “Not the kind with the nuts though.” 

“Sorry, that’s all we have,” Steve answered. “I’ll get some tomorrow okay?” 

“Alright. Come on, we’ll watch Indiana Jones movies,” Tony said as they left the kitchen. “What’d you say to them?” 

“Nothing, we just had a friendly chat,” Rhodey answered. He grabbed a handful of popcorn as the movie started. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Please don’t threaten them for my benefit.” 

“I didn’t,” Rhodey said. “Now be quiet. Movie’s starting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky are in no way forcing Tony to do this for them, nor are they forcing Tony to stay. Tony made his own choice to be their surrogate, (yes part of the reason is because he loves them but he also wants steve and bucky to be happy) Steve and Bucky asked Tony to be their surrogate because they trust him, and if Tony declines to be in a relationship with him then they won't push or force him to.


	5. Chapter 5

“How are you feeling this morning Mr. Stark?” Dr. Lonzeo asked as she sat down. 

“Like we’re moving even though we aren’t,” Tony answered. He rubbed his abdomen and swallowed. 

“Morning sickness took a turn for the worse,” Bucky explained. “He can’t even keep broth down any more and it’s extended into the evening.” 

“Please, don’t mention food,” Tony grimaced. 

Bucky squeezed his hand gently. “Just breathe  _ kukolka, _ ” he murmured. 

“Preggie Pops can help with the morning and evening sickness,” Dr. Lonzeo told them. “And I’ll make up a list of teas that will help as well. Any other symptoms?” 

“Sleeping a lot,” Tony answered. “All day, is that normal?” 

“It could be iron deficiency anemia,” she told him. “I’ll have to run a few tests to be sure, but we also have to take your age and medical history into account. Let’s start with the blood test and then we’ll get to the ultrasound. We’ll be able to hear the baby’s heartbeat today….Will Captain Rogers be joining us?” 

“He and the rest of the team are taking a mission in Turkey,” Tony answered. “I would’ve been fine on my own but they insisted someone stay with me.” 

“Who knows what you would get up to while we were all gone,” Bucky replied. 

“I’d sleep is what I would do,” Tony said. 

He rolled up his sleeve so Dr. Lonzeo could draw some blood. “I’ll have the test results in a couple hours. Shall we begin the ultrasound?” 

Tony pulled his shirt up to show off the small curve of his abdomen and shuddered as Dr. Lonzeo smoothed the ultrasound gel across his stomach and abdomen. 

“You’ll give us a recording right?” Tony asked. 

“Of course,” she smiled and began to move the ultrasound wand around. She typed a few things in on the keyboard and then there was a deep beating noise. “And there is the baby’s heartbeat.” 

“It’s...wow...that’s really the kid’s heartbeat?” Tony asked. “It’s so strong for such a small person…” 

“They usually are,” she replied. 

Tony took a deep breath and smiled a bit. “If I start crying, is it too early to blame hormones?” 

Dr. Lonzeo smiled and gave him some tissues to wipe the gel off and stood. “Of course not Mr. Stark. Let me get the CD for you and then you’ll be free to go.” 

Tony cleaned off his stomach and fixed his shirt before sitting up. Bucky got his coat for him as he stood up. 

“What do you say to just vegging out and watching crap tv after we stop by the grocery store to pick up the tea and preggie pops Dr. Lonzeo mentioned?” Bucky offered. 

“I say hell yeah,” Tony smiled. “And that I may fall asleep on you.” 

Bucky shrugged. “Won’t bother me. I’ve been told I make an excellent pillow.” 

* * *

“Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?” Tony asked. He stretched out on the couch and rested his head in Bucky’s lap while Bucky’s hand was resting on his abdomen.

“Doesn’t matter,” Bucky answered. “Honestly, I just want them healthy.” 

“So you won’t care if they’re a boy or a girl? Or a girl who wants to be a boy, or boy who wants to be a girl? Or non binary, or a cross dresser?” Tony asked. 

“They could identify as the number one and I wouldn’t care. If they’re happy, I’m happy,” Bucky answered. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who identifies as the number one,” Tony chuckled. 

Bucky smiled. “I’m sure there’s someone out there who does. Can I get you anything?” 

“Could I have a bit more tea? Hate to admit it but it actually tastes pretty good,” Tony answered. 

“One cup of tea coming up,” Bucky nodded. 

Tony sat up so Bucky could stand and take the empty cup to the kitchen to make him more tea. He ran a hand through his hair and Bucky set down a fresh cup of tea when he came back. 

“I wonder how they’re doing with the mission,” Tony sighed. “You really didn’t have to stay.” 

“I know,” Bucky nodded. “But I wanted to. Steve wanted to stay back too but Fury was pissed off that I was staying back and you know how Fury gets.”

“Hell hath no fury like Fury,” Tony said. He picked up the tea and drank some before holding the cup in his lap. 

“How about we order some pizza,” Bucky said. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Pizza? I thought Cap vetoed that.” 

“Are you telling me you don’t want to order pizza?” Bucky asked. 

“I never said that,” Tony answered. “Double cheese with pepperoni and peppers?” 

“I know a place in Brooklyn that makes excellent pizza,” Bucky said as he picked up the phone. He hung up once he finished. “Pizza’s gonna be here in a half hour.” 

“Half an hour’s too long,” Tony pouted. 

“We can start another movie while we wait,” Bucky said. “What are you in the mood for?” 

“You can pick,” Tony answered, drinking more of his tea. 

Bucky flipped through the movies and settled on Narnia. He laid his arm across the back of the couch. 

* * *

Bucky blinked a couple times as he woke up and looked down at Tony asleep on his back with his head pillowed on Bucky’s thigh and an arm draped over his stomach. He carefully got up and placed a pillow under Tony’s head before quietly cleaning up the trash and turning off the TV. 

“What’re you doing?” Tony mumbled as Bucky picked him up. 

“Can’t be falling asleep on the couch,” Bucky answered. “Bad for your back.” 

“S’okay,” Tony murmured. 

Bucky carried Tony to bed and pulled the covers up around him and leaned down to kiss his forehead before quietly leaving. 


	6. Six

Steve looked up from the painting he was working on as Tony walked into the room. He was loosening the tie around his neck while simultaneously taking his shoes off. He set his paintbrush down and waited for Tony to notice him. 

“What are you painting?” Tony finally asked.

“New York Skyline,” Steve answered. 

“We should hold an art gallery for you one day,” Tony said. “Raise money for the Veterans Hospital or whatever charity you want if you want. Or you could just keep the money. I don’t judge.” 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked. He dried his hands on a towel and stood up. 

“Nothing,” Tony answered. 

“Tony, I’m not going to do this with you,” Steve said, walking over. “What’s wrong?” 

“Pepper wants to announce the pregnancy to the company,” Tony answered as he sat on the couch. 

“Do you not want to?” Steve asked. He sat next to him. 

“I know I’m going to have to,” Tony answered. “It’s going to look weird if I just take an unexplained leave of absence.” 

“Are you worried about what the board is going to think?” Steve asked carefully. 

“No, I could care less about what they think,” Tony answered. “I’m just…” he hand drifted down his middle and pressed flat against his abdomen. “I’ve just been thinking about all the possible scenarios in which some crazy person caught wind because someone at the company or at SHIELD can’t keep their mouth shut and we’re up against some bad guy and...and they know I won’t be in the fight and they just come to the tower instead and-” 

“Hey, hey, breathe Tony,” Steve interrupted gently and wrapped an arm around him. “Deep breaths.” 

Tony did as told and relaxed against Steve after a bit. Steve rubbed his back. 

“Nothing is going to happen,” Steve told him. “Neither Bucky nor I are going to let that happen and neither is anyone on the team.”

“But what if I do something wrong?” Tony asked. 

“Like what?” Steve frowned. 

“What if I fall down some stairs? Or...I just forget to eat, or sleep...what if I drink?” Tony asked.

Steve shifted around on the couch and pulled Tony against him more. He ran his fingers through his hair. 

“There are hardly any stairs in this place so I don’t see that happening, you’re already getting better about sleeping and eating on a proper schedule and...do you think you’re going to drink?” Steve replied gently. 

“No...my urge not to mess the kid up is winning over my urge to drink,” Tony admitted. “I probably seem pathetic now.” 

“You’re concerned about the life growing inside you, that is anything but pathetic Tony,” Steve told him. 

Tony blushed a bit and started to sit up. “You’re just saying that because I’m carrying your and Bucky’s kid.” 

“I’m not,” Steve replied.

Steve leaned in and brushed his lips against Tony’s before he kissed him firmly. His fingers curled around the back of Tony’s neck gently and Tony relaxed, gradually returning the kiss and wrapping an arm around his neck. 

Then Steve found himself at arm's distance. Tony’s face was flushed and he couldn’t look at Steve. 

“I’m going to take a nap,” Tony said once he found his voice. He stood up and left the room without another word. 

* * *

Tony was sitting at the table in the lab just staring at designs for new arrows for Clint when Bucky walked into the room. 

“Steve told me what happened,” he said as he walked over. 

“This feels like the plot line of some lifetime movie where a couple hires a surrogate to have their baby and they fall for the husband and becomes so obsessed with him and the wife gets paranoid and they kill one another is it?” Tony asked. “Because the only person obsessed with Steve is Coulson…” 

Bucky blinked and shook his head. “I’m not going to kill you Tony. However I do suggest a change in viewing material.” 

Tony nodded a little. “Look...the kiss was accidental and he was just trying to make me feel better because I was upset.” 

“I know, Steve told me. Tony, just relax okay? Steve’s too chicken to come down here and actually talk to you because he thinks he messed up so it makes it my job,” Bucky said. 

“Your job to do what?” Tony asked, confused. 

“We had, uh...we had two reasons for asking you to be our surrogate,” Bucky answered. He moved closer to Tony, “The first was because we couldn’t think of any reason not to ask you, and you know, they’d get some of your smarts.” 

Tony rolled his eyes but smiled a bit. “Genius does run in my family….what was the second reason?” 

Bucky took a deep breath. “We love you Tony...and, we don’t mean that in a teammate type way.” 

“You love me?” Tony repeated. 

“Sort of the main reason we asked you to be our surrogate,” Steve added. He was standing in the doorway, a little nervous. “We both want to be in a relationship with you, but we understand if you don’t feel the same way.”

Tony ran through his hair. “I feel like I’ve had dreams about this...I gotta say that is not your most thought out plan,” he replied. 

“Yeah...we realized that,” Steve nodded. 

Tony chuckled. “God, here I was thinking how it’s hard enough trying to keep my feelings out of this and it turns out you both love me. What are the odds?” 

“Feelings? So you feel the same way?” Bucky asked. 

“The whole reason I said yes to being your surrogate is because I love you...both of you and I just want you to be happy,” Tony answered. “So...what does this mean for us?” 

“What do you want it to mean?” Bucky asked. 

“Well…” Tony pulled at the fabric of his shirt. “We’ve got two options the way I see it. We don’t act on our feelings, and act like nothing happened or and I like option two, we see where it goes like the mature adults we are. Like a polyamorous relationship.”

“I like option two,” Bucky nodded. 

“If this is what you want, I’m not gonna argue,” Steve replied. “Just, promise you’ll tell us if you change your mind okay?” 

“I don’t think I will,” Tony said. “But if it will make you feel better, I promise.” 

Bucky wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Looks like this kid’s going to have two dads and one mom.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and shoved him a bit. “The kid is the only one allowed to call me that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have finally come clean :)  
> Comments and Kudo's are always welcome


End file.
